Vegeta
by Rraz45
Summary: This is Hannibal DBZ Style! Our favorite criminal is on the run from both the FBI and an enemy from the past. But will a face from the past bring him closer to the danger? Read and find out! REVIEW!
1. Five Years Later

**Vegeta**

A/N:

This is Hannibal DBZ style. I know I chose to do the third of the series without doing the other two. But don't worry, any questions will be answered in flashbacks. I am mixing both the movie and the book. But the chracters are going to in character for both Hannibal and DBZ.

**I DON"T OWN ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!**

ENJOY!!!

* * *

_It has been five years since the evil Saiyan Prince escaped. Not a day goes by that Special Agent Bulma Briefs doesn't think about him. His presence always haunts her mind, and his voice continually whispers in her ears. The one that got away. He always had an affect on her._

"So tell me abour the visits between Bulma Briefs and Vegeta," Zarbon spoke.

Mr. Popo swallowed. He wasn't here to talk about that.

"What do you mean?" Mr. Popo asked.

"Was he fond of her? What was he like when she was around?" Zarbon asked.

"Vegeta always got along with Bulma Briefs. Normally he woild just insult everyone who came to talk with him, but not her. They would talk," Mr. Popo answered.

"What would they talk about?" Zarbon's interest was peeked.

"Mostly they would talk about what was prevelant to the case. They would also talk about her," Mr. Popo responded.

"I see. Well thank you Mr. Popo," Zarbon turned away.

"Wait!" Mr. Popo stood up and grabbed the box he brought with him.

"What's this?" Zarbon was intrigued. "What do you think Dodoria, have I earned a treat?"

Dodoria rolled his eyes.

Mr. Popo opened the box. Inside the box was the ki restraints Vegeta used when he was in prison.

"How much?" Zarbon asked without taking his eyes off the ki restraints.

"Two-hundred, fifty thousand zeni," Mr. Popo replied.

"Pay the man Dodoria," Zarbon stated.

_______

Bulma boxed away her latest case. This last case brought further doubts into her mind about being an angent of the FBI. She was once again stabbed in the back by the suits she works for. It wasn't her fault that the raid went bad! She voiced her doubts to every agent there, but her thoughts were ignored. Now a fellow agent, and friend is dead. Bulma felt a tear fall down her cheek. She put the box in her hands down on her desk, and sat down on the floor with her knees close to her chest. It had been so long since she had last cried. She rested her head on her knees and closed her eyes. She let the tears fall. Why was everyhting going wrong?


	2. Characters

**Vegeta**

A/N:

Character List:

Dr. Hannibal Lecter- Vegeta

Special Agent Clarice Starling- Bulma Briefs

Mason Verger- Zarbon

Barney- Mr. Popo

Jack Crawford- Piccolo

Paul Krendler- Tien

Dr. Chilton- Yamcha

Cordell- Dodoria

Will Grahm- Goku

Pazzi- Mr. Hercule Satan

Allegra- Marron (Krillin's ex)

Dead Agent- Choutzou

Clarice's asisstant- Krillin

Agent Mapp- Chi Chi


	3. The FBI and Knives

**Vegeta**

Zarbon laid in his bed. He was hoping there was something on the news worth watching. He changed the channel. On the news was a pretty woman named Eraza informing the public about an FBI raid gone bad. Eraza focused her story on the special agent in charge, Bulma Briefs. Zarbon smirked at the name. The infamous Bulma Briefs could now put his plan into motion.

"Dodoria, call the FBI. Tell them that I have information on an old friend," Zarbon ordered.

Dodoria nodded his head.

"Oh and ask for special agent Bulma Briefs to be put on the case," Zarbon added.

Dodoria walked off. Zarbon had a big grin plastered on his face.

________

"You know why you are here agent Briefs?" Tien asked.

Bulma scowled at him, he was such a jerk!

"I do," she replied polietly as possible.

Tien sat down across from her.

"This is a mess. The press is having a field day," Tien nagged.

"I have nothing to do with the press," Bulma responded.

Piccolo cleared his throat. He knew Bulma Briefs was a good agent.

"May I speak freely sir?" Bulma asked her boss.

He nodded his head in a 'yes.'

"I voiced my concerns. I knew the raid was no good, but I was ignored. Now Choutzou is dead. He was my friend," Bulma whispered the last part.

Tien heard his cell phone go off and he answered it. Bulma looked at her boss. Piccolo nodded his head, and she turned away. Everyone in the meeting was staring at the blue-haired vixen. Bulma just looked out the window, lost in her own thoughts. Tien said a goodbye to whom ever he was speaking to on the phone, then cleared his throat.

"This meeting is over now. I'll get back to each of you indivisually," Tien spoke.

Everyone got up and left the room. Bulma looked at Piccolo and then to Tien and then back at Piccolo, confused.

Bulma, Piccolo, and Tien sat in Piccolo's office. After the meeting abrptly ended, Tien asked if the three of them could talk in Piccolo's office.

"Do you know the name Zarbon?" Tien asked the young woman sitting across him.

Bulma looked at the file Tien handed to her. It was Vegeta's old case file. She looked through it. After glancing at it, she handed the case file over to her boss. After all Piccolo was an expert on the case because he was on the original case of the Saiyan Prince since he the begining.

"Zarbon was one of Vegeta's victims. He was the only one that lived his onslaught," Bulma answered.

"Very good Agent Starling," Tien mocked.

"Cut the crap, why are you asking me this?" Bulma snapped back.

"He has some friends in some high places," Tien stated, "He claims that he has new information on the where abouts of Vegeta."

"Although Zarbon calls for anything having to do with Vegeta, we need you to look into it," Piccolo added.

"Me, why me?" Bulma asked.

"He requested you," Tien answered.

Bulma scowled. She knows was this means. She was back on the Saiyan Prince's case.

"This is your chance Briefs. The return on a decorated case, it will help clean up your most recent mess. You shpuld be happy," Tien explained.

Bulma scowled. She was liking Tien less and less and the minutes past.

"I'm not happy," Bulma stated monotonously.

"That's your problem," Tien replied.

"I expect the dangers out on the field. What I don't expect is to get stabbed in the back by the people I work with," Bulma yelled.

She stood up and stormed off.

Piccolo shook his head to Tien and headed back to his office.

* * *

A/N: Well what did you think?

I'm trying to keep the characters in character with how they are written in the show, and in the movie (Hannibal).

Thanks for all the reviews so far!

REVIEW!!!!


	4. Zarbon

**Vegeta**

Bulma arrived at the large mansion. She capsulized her capsule hover car that she designed for herself. She looked to the front doors. Dodoria was already at the front door, waiting for her. She took a deep breath and walked over to him.

"Special Agent Bulma Briefs I presume," Dodoria let his roam the woman's body in front of him.

"I am," Bulma replied in a monotone.

The two shook hands.

"You are even more beautiful in person than the papers percieve you," Dodoria stated.

Bulma blushed. She hated getting comments like that.

Dodoria cleared his throat. "Zarbon is waiting to see you," he turned around and headed inside the house.

Bulma immediatly followed the big pink flat blob into the mansion.

Bulma looked around as she was walking. Zarbon's room was on the first floor. She followed Dodoria in. The room was dark and cluttered. She walked over to the bed in the center of the room. Zarbon was concealed in the shadows.

"Zarbon, I'm Special Agent Bulma Briefs. I'm here to speak with you," Bulma spoke.

The lights over the bed slowly turned on. Zarbon turned his head to look at her. Bulma looked at him straight in the eyes. His long green hair was pulled into a brain that was resting on his pillow. He had pale blue-green skin that was covered by brown pajamas. His face was disfigured with scars.

"Do you mind if I use a microphone and a recorder?" she polietly asked.

"Go ahead," Zarbon answered with a smile on his face.

Bulma looked at him. He has a cute smile. She figured he must have been a looker before Vegeta came into the picture.

"Do you wonder how my beautiful face became like this?" Zarbon asked out of the blue.

He assumed Bulma's silence was a yes.

"I am the right hand to the great lord Frieza. Dodoria and I personally served him. Vegeta was the best planet purger. Frieza sent us to retrieve that monkey and his subjects so Frieza could punish him for his failure," Zarbon said Vegeta's name eith such venom.

Bulma looked at him. She remembered Vegeta telling her about Frieza.

"When we arrived on this planet, he was already waiting for us," Zarbon paused, "He destroyed the soldiers we brought with us. He then destroyed my ship. He said to me 'What are you going to do without the faggot's prtection?' The idiots, Nappa and Radditz, fought against Dodoria while I fought against Vegeta," Zarbon explained.

Bulma scowled. The one person she hated most was the big bald Saiyan called Nappa. He killed her parents and blew up Capsule Corp, her family's legacy and home. He destroyed her life.

"Dodoria barely managed to defeat those two idiots. And I misjudged the monkey prince's strength," Bulma could see the hatred in Zarbon's eyes.

"He threw one last ki ball at before he escpaped, destroying my beautiful face!" Zarbon yelled.

Bulma gave him a minute before continuing.

"You said you ahd information on the whereabouts of the Saiyan Prince Vegeta," Bulma stated.

"Ah yes, Dodoria," Zarbon called.

Dordoria walked over to the bed.

"I brought it Zarbon," Dodoria answered.

Dodoria handed Bulma a large envelope. She opened it. It was an x-ray. But what got her, it was an x-ray of Vegeta's arm.

"Where did you get this?" Bulma asked.

"From a friend in Gingertown. It came in the mail," Zarbon answered.

Bulma didn't see Zarbon's smirk.

"Do have the package it came in?" she asked.

"Dodoria, didn't we throw it out?" Zarbon responded.

"We did," Dodoria replied.

Zarbon shrugged. "Tell me Agent Briefs, what do you fear?" Zarbon asked.

Bulma looked at him, confused.

"You did not shy away when you looked at my face," Zarbon added.

Bulma refused to answer. She chose to remain silent. She needed to back to her office and follow this lead.

"Dodoria, please escort Special Agent Briefs out," Zarbon turned off the lights above his bed, and turned away from Bulma.

Dodoria guided Bulma out of the mansion.

Bulma pulled out all the case files on Prince Vegeta. She didn't hear Krillin walk up behind her.

"Guess what I found out Bulma," Krillin cheerfully spoke.

Bulma jumped. startled by Krillin's sudden appearance.

"What the hell Krillin!" Bulma yelled.

Bulma took a breath to calm herself after looking at Krillin's fearful face.

"What did you discover?" Bulma asked.

Krillin grinned and handed her the file in his hand.

"I found out who sold the x-ray. It came from the prision Vegeta resided in," Krillin answered.

Bulma eagerly read the file with a huge grin on her face.

"It says the seller was a Barney Shepard," bulma read.

"Read the bottom," Krillin responded.

Bulma for once listened to her short bald friend. Bulma looked up from the file to Krillin, and he nodded his head.

"This is great Krillin," Bulma complimented her friend.

Krillin smiled, it wasn't everyday that he got a compliment from Bulma Briefs.

She grabbed the file and left. She got into her car. "Time to visit an old friend," she said out loud.

She drove out of the FBI parking lot, and headed to a place that was all to familiar for her.

* * *

A/N: Well what did you think?

Thanks for all the reviews so far!

REVIEW!!!


	5. Mr Popo and Mr Ouji

**Vegeta**

_Last time:_

_She grabbed the file and left. She got into her car. "Time to visit an old friend," she said out loud._

_She drove out of the FBI parking lot, and headed to a place that was all to familiar for her._

* * *

Mr. Popo walked home from work. It was a beautiful day, he certainly wasn't going to waist it. He hummed a beautiful melody on the way home. He now works at the West City Hospital since the West Capital Prison for the Insane shut down. After the warden, Yamcha, was dicovered murdered, the board of directors decided to shut the prision down. Everyone knows who killed Yamcha, and that terrified them. When he reached his house, he saw a familiar face waiting for him.

"Bulma," he called reconizing the blu-haired agent immediatly.

"Hi Mr. Popo," Bulma responded with a genuine smile on her face.

He gave her a hug and lead her inside his small home.

"How have you been Bulma?" he asked.

"I've been good I guess," Bulma answered.

"Sure, I've been hearing the news," Mr. Popo responded.

Bulma rolled her eyes. The stupid news!

"How about you?" she asked, changing the subject..

"Well since the the prison shut down three years ago, I've been finding my own way," Mr. Popo answered.

Bulma nodded her head.

"No one wanted to run it when they found Yamcha's body," Mr. Popo added.

"Vegeta wasted no time," Bulma responded with a small smile that went unnoticed by Mr. Popo.

"You still think about him?" it was more of a statement than a question.

"At least five times a day. He's always with me," Bulma answered.

"He wasn't an evil man (a/n: yes he was- well he can be XD), Yamcha on the other hand was a bad guy," Mr. Popo stated.

"Careful he might not like that you said that. Vegeta wouldn't want to ruin his reputation," Bulma joked.

Bulma paused for a second.

"Did you ever think he would ever come after you?" Bulma asked.

Both Mr Popo and Bulma were silent for a moment, thinking of their answers.

"No. He even told me so. How about you?" Mr. Popo replied.

"No," Bulma answered in a low voice.

She cleared her throat.

"I know you have been selling Vegeta's stuff," she stated.

"I needed the money," he replied.

"I need everything you have left," she spoke.

Mr. Popo grabbed a small box.

"I'm not a bad guy," he spoke as he handed her the box.

"I know," she responded.

"Yamcha recorded your visits with Vegeta. They are inside," he added.

"Thankyou," Bulma replied with a smile.

_____

Bulma looked through the box Mr. Popo gave her. Inside the small bos was some of the pictures Vegeta drew, a couple books he read, and the tapes Mr. Popo informed her about. The tapes that held the conversations between her and the Saiyan Prince all those years ago. Bulma shivered. She remembered all too well. Bulma looked up at her huge bulitin board. She pinned up mug and evidence pictures of the Saiyan Prince. She looked at a picture that captured Vegeta's face, and that infamous smirk of his.

"Where are you Vegeta?" she asked out loud.

_________

Mr. Satan walked into Ouji Fighting Dojo. He lit up another cigar, and walked towards the ring. Inside the ring was a young man with a muscular build, green eyesm and short black hair by the name of Tony Benito, a prize fighter who was currently in the spot light. He was fighting against his sparring partner, Hercule guessed. But Hercule wasn't here for the fighting. He was on the job. He was a police officer for North City. Satan had the position of chief inspector. He looked around searching. He didn't see the set of eyes watching him. Mr. Satan blew out some smoke. He looked at a dar corner (no light, covered by shadows) that had a clear view of the ring, and found what he was looking for.

"Ah Master Ouji I've been looking for you," Hercule spoke.

Mr. Ouji smirked. He had black hair that went up into a flame shape, a deep widow's peek, endless onyx orbs filled with no emotion, a beautiful natural tan, and he was rather short in height. He was well built thought for his size. He also had an aura that screamed of arrogance and royalty. Overall, he was an imtimidating man to be around.

"What can I do for you detecive Satan?" his voice was gruff,

"Did your partner, Sharpner Capital, leave anything behind since his disappearance?" Hercule asked.

"The Dojo," the man answered.

"Oh," there was disappoitment in Hercule's voice.

"But if I find something, I'll let you know," the man added with a wide smirk.

"Thankyou Mr. Ouji," dective Hercule Satan and Mr. Ouji bowed their heads to one another and Satan left the Dojo.

_'I know that guy is hiding something, I will find out what it is,'_ Hercule thought. He walked away from the Dojo, and lit up another cigar.

* * *

A/N:

Well there you go. I know you should be happy with that chapter. Yes you-know-who has been introduced (if you don't know then shame on you. Haha you'll find out soon enough!)

Thanks for all the reviews so far, here is your update!

REVIEW!!!


	6. Letter

**Vegeta**

Krillin walked in the basement office of Bulma Briefs and noticed Bulma listening to one of her tapes of her and Vegeta. Ever since she was assigned to his case, she has been so obsessive. He did not know Bulma when she first met the Saiyan Prince, but he changed her. He was always in her thoughts. Whether she liked it or not. Krillin never understood how one person could affect someone like that. The only thing he could think of was love. His wife, 18 (an android), made his heart stop with one glance. But Bulma couldn't be in love with Vegeta, no way. He was a cold and hearltess mass murderer. He shook his head of such thoughts. He walked over to the blue-haired beauty. He lightly tapped her on the shoulder. Bulma jumped. She pulled the headphones down to her neck. She noticed Krillin, and she calmed her neves with a few, silent deep breaths.

"What the hell Krillin!" Bulma yelled.

"Sorry," Krillin apologized with a sheepish grin.

Bulma rolled her eyes. He could be such a goof ball sometimes.

"Well what do you want?" Bulma spoke, annoyance was clear in her tone.

"I brought you your mail," Krillin nervously replied, hoping not to get on Bulma Briefs' bad side again.

Bulma grabbed the mail from Krillin's hand. She started to sift through the mail. Krillin looked at the pictures pinned up against the wall as Bulma read her mail.

"Sick," he spoke out loud.

Bulma scowled and rolled her eyes at her colleague's comment. She read a letter from a gossip collumn about her being the ex-heiress to Capsule Corp. She ripped up the letter and moved on to the next piece of mail. The next piece was a package. Bulma grabbed her letter opener and opened up the package. Inside was a letter. On the front of the envelope, her name was neatly written. Bulma reconized the handwriting immediately.

"Get out Krillin!" Bulma ordered.

Knowing better than to get on Bulma's bad side, he shook his head and bolted for the door.

Bulma carefully put the envelope down and grabbed a pair of latex gloves. Caefully she opened the envelope and slowly pulled the letter out. She unfolded the letter. Her suspicions were correct. Vegeta wrote the letter all right.

_Dear Special Agent Bulma Briefs,_

_Over the last five years I have watched you closely. We still have unfinished business after all. What it's like to be in the spotlight again? I've watched your public shame over the years. The once great Bulma Briefs, as you've called yourself, is nothing more than an embarassment to the public eye. Tell me how does it feel to go from Capsule Corp Princess to the disgrace of the FBI? I would like to know. Now that you have blood staining your once clean hands, you can never go back to the life you had before. Killing has never bothered me, I am a Saiyan after all. Is your father rolling in his grave bacause of shame for what his little baby girl has become? But you and I both know that you can be a much worse person from what our sessions back when I was captive in that dungen told me. I see that I am still the most wanted man oin thise planet. Good. I should be feared. I've noticed that you are on my case again Special Agent. Most likely not by your choice I assume. Most pathetic human males can not handle a spitfire woman. Not like a Saiyan could. But your presence has made my stay on this pathetic back water planet more interesting. Same as that traiterous Saiyan. Even after all these years, his presence still eludes me. Without a ship to leave this horrid excuse for a planet, I am trapped. Although I have not massacred millions, the thoughts still crosses my mind. It's in my nature. Maybe I shoud walk back in the spotlight once more. Since it is your duty to capture me, I'll make things very interesting for you. Remember to use that brain you say you have. I'm tempted to wish you luck, but I won't._

_Vegeta, Prince of All Saiyans_

_P.S. See you soon Bulma._

Bulma sat back down in her chair. _'That arrogant, self-centered prick,' _she thought about Vegeta. Why did he send her that letter? Bulma growled. She grabbed the letter and headed out of her basement office.

"What is it Briefs?" Piccolo asked as Bulma sat sown in a chair that faced his desk.

"I got a letter," Bulma answered.

Piccolo raised his eyebrows. "Really," he spoke, "Why should I care?"

Bulma scowled. She wasn't in the best of moods this current moment.

"It's from Vegeta," she responded.

Piccolo swallowed. He didn't want it to be true.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

She handed him the letter she recieved. He read the letter through the evidence bag it was encased in, silently.

"It's him," he stated.

He couldn't believe it was him, but he knew Vegeta wrote that frigging letter.

"Get it to the lab right away, and find out where he wrote it," he ordered.

Bulma nodded her head. She grabbed the letter and left the office.

Piccolo leaned back in his chair and took a deep breath. _'And so it begins,' _he thought.

* * *

A/N: Well what did you think?

Thanks for all the reviews so far, I really appreciate them.

Here is your update.

Remember to....

REVIEW!!!


	7. Quid Pro Quo

**Vegeta**

A/N: I changed Agent Mapp from Chi Chi to 18. I thought it would fit better for the story.

Also, **the conversations on the tapes will be in bold!**

_Thoughts and flashbacks will be in italics!!_

* * *

Bulma stood in the FBI main lab. She was having one of the lab technitians analyze the letter Vegeta wrote her for any clues to his whereabouts. The lab guy was still running tests. Bulma was running out of patience. She hated the fact she was forced back on this case. He got under her skin last time. And what was worse was he was still there. A part of him never left her.

"Well Prince Vegeta defiantly wrote that letter," the lab techintian spoke.

Bulma shook her thoughts away. She shouldn't be thinking like that anyways.

Bulma rolled her eyes at the lab guy's conclusion. She could have figured that out in less than five minutes. She was a brilliant scientist in a past life after all. What she needed was clues to his whereabouts.

"I know that. What I want to know is where he wrote it smart one," Bulma yelled.

The lab guy flinched at the harsh words of the blue-haired woman. What a temper she had! He knew one thing for certain, this woman was scary.

"Well I'm waiting," Bulma spoke in an annoyed tone.

The techintian swallowed. His nerves were working in overdrive.

"I can't tell you where exactly," he flinched at the angry glare she gave him, "There is nothing so rare about this letter or anything on it that would pin point his exact location," the lab guy stated.

Bulma huffed as she grabbed the letter. _'IDIOT!'_ she screamed in her head. She stormed out of the lab. Sometimes you couldn't depend on anyone but yourself.

____

Bulma pressed the play button on her tape player. Instantly Vegeta's voice filled her ears. His voice was gruff as always. On the tape recorded, Vegeta was trying to persuade Bulma to share her past with him. Reluctantly she told him everything about her. He knew more about her than anyone else. Not even 18.

**"Quid pro quo as you pathetic humans call it woman. You tell me things and I will tell you things. Its not that hard for your puny mind to handle," Vegeta's recorded voice spoke.**

Bulma couldn't help but smiling at the memory. He could always get her all rilled up.

**"What kinds of things do you want to know about?" Bulma's voice asked in response.**

Bulma pulled the head phones off her head and jumped to her feet. How could she be so stupid! It was right in front of her the whole time. She grabbed the letter Vegeta wrote to her. She opened the evidence seal of the envelope that contained the letter. She took a whiff of the contents. It was an all too familiar scent to her.

"Gardenias," she muttered.

_~Flashback~_

_Bulma took her first steps down the dungeon. She was going to meet the infamous Saiyan Prince. Mass murder and most feared being. An alien the leaders of Earth don't yet know about. All that they know is he is the prince to some planet called Vegeta-sei where the inhabitants are known as Saiyans. None of the Earth's main defences could take down the three Saiyans that arrived. It was a mysterious warrior who defeated them. Only the Saiyan Prince is still alive. And Bulma could just barely make out his cell._

_She stuck to the right like Mr. Popo ordered her to. She could just now see the chair the guard put out for her. She ignored the screams of the other prisoners. She just focused on putting one foot in front of the other. Bulma stopped when she reached the chair. She gulped. What if she couldn't do this? She blinked away her fear. She could do this. His plastic cell was reinforced with ki supressors. There was no way he could hurt her. _

_She turned toward the cell. There was a figure standing in the center of the cell. He wasn't that tall in height, but his arrogance made him seem taller. He had hair that defied gravity and swept up in the air into a flame shape. His muscular arms were crossed over his well sculpted chest. Bulma noticed the Saiyan Prince walking toward her. He stopped a couple inches from the plastic wall. He lifted his head and closed his eyes. It looked like he as sniffing something._

_"You have a floral scent on you," he stated in that gruff voice of his._

_Bulma clenched her fists to shake away her nervousness._

_"My shampoo. It's gardenias," Bulma replied._

_~End Flashback~_

Bulma knew that the shampoo she used was an obsolete brand. It was a rare brand that her mother used. She knew she needed to call some nose experts. They set up a meeting for tommorrow.

The experts smelt the rare scent on the letter.

"It is a beautiful blend. Unique. Fresh," the perfume expert stated.

Bulma looked at the guy. He was an older man. Maybe in his fifties. His wife was seated to his right, and another expert was seated to his left. This other expert was younger, and looked less expirienced.

"Can you tell me what stores sell this brand?" Bulma asked the experts.

The older expert's wife looked at her husband.

"We can tell you the list will be short," she stated.

"Yes it will be," the older expert spoke, "The cities include Ginger Town, West City, North City, and Micky Town.

"We'll send you a list of stores," the wife added.

Bulma nodded her head. She finally had a lead to go off of. _'Let the games begin Vegeta,'_ Bulma spoke to herslef.

* * *

A/N: Well what did you think?

Thanks for all the reviews so far!!!!

REVIEW!!!


	8. Hercule Learns the Truth

**Vegeta**

A/N: I changed Agent Mapp from Chi Chi to 18. I thought it would fit better for the story.

Also, **the conversations on the tapes will be in bold!**

_Thoughts and flashbacks will be in italics!_

* * *

Hercule Satan walked through the busy streets of North City to the police station. He and his new bride did not have a lot of money, so they only had one car. Today Marron needed the car. Besides it was a beautiful day, and he needed to clear his head. Who is this Mr. Ouji? Hercule knows that there is just soemthing about him, but what?

Hercule walked into his station. He remembered his recent troubles. Marron wants tickets to the upcoming fight with Tony Benito. To bad it was pratically sold out already. He threw his jacket onto his deks and turned to his fellow cops.

"I need tickets to the fight," Hercule whined.

The fellow police officers all laughed at Hercule's expense.

"It's sold out. Everyone wants to see Benito retain the belt," a young and good looking detective responded.

Hercule Satan began mumbling curses under his breath. He really needed the tickets to make his Marron happy. If she was haap, then he was happy. The other plice officers just watched Hercule Satan look like a fool with amusment glistening in their eyes.

Hercule turned to his attentions to his coworker Oolong. Oolong duty is desk duty. The pig isn't very athletic so he can't do much field work. Oolong was watching a security of a beauty shop. It was the kind of store that Marron loves. Selling perfumes, shampoos, and other bath supplies. Hercule never went in one with his wife. But what caught Hercule's attention was the familiar face that popped up on the screen.

"Oolong what are doing?" Hercule asked with a curious glance.

"I'm making a copy," Oolong answered without taking his eyes off the screen.

Hercule noticed the camera zoom away from te man's face that caught Hercule's attention.

"Rewind it," Satan ordered.

"No way. I can't because I'm making a copy," Oolong responded.

Hercule grunted. He didn't care. He leaned over Oolong and pressed the rewind button anyway. Oolong huffed and crossed his arms in a pouting manner. Great, now he was going to habve to spend some more of his time making another copy! Satan paused the video when the camera was on the man's face. It was Ouji! He was purchasing a bottle of shampoo.

"Who wants this?' Hercule demanded an answer from his pig coworker.

"FBI wants it. They wouldn't say what for though," Oolong replied.

Hercule's eyes widened. He knew all about the FBI. They were a world wide organization that had no jurisdiction. They were the earth's special forces that caught the most dangerous criminals, and took on the big cases. He immediatly left the police station. He needed to learn more about this Mr. Ouji.

Detective Hercule Satan has been tracking Mr. Ouji for the past few days now. Everywhere Mr. Ouji went, Hercule was there following. When Mr. Ouji stopped for a beer, Hercule watched his target like a hawk. He noticed how Ouji always wore gloves, and never left a beer bottle behind him. He would either smash he bottle, or take it with him. Satan was certain Ouji was hiding something. He just needed to find out who he really was.

Hercule sat at his desk at home, his computer in front of him. The security tape the FBI requested sat at his side. He looked at the monitor. The FBI's website was on display in the monitor. Hercule needed to validate his theory. Who was this Mr. Ouji for real? He clicked on the FBI's ten most wanted list. It was a good pace to start. A warning appeared on the screen that his session was being monitored. Before he could click 'ok' and begin his search, his lovely wife interrupted him.

"Hey baby did you get the tickets to the fight?" Marron asked in her high-pitched girlish voice.

Hercule glanced at his wife. She was a sight in his eyes.

"Not yet, but I'm going to do it right now baby cakes," Hercule answered.

Marron smiled and pecked her husband softly on the lips. Sometimes he still wondered how he caught her.

"You better. I don't want a seat far away from the ring. I want to see the fight and the cute fighters," Marron added.

"Anything for you," Hercule replied.

Marron grinned. She knew he would see it her way. He always did. She left him alone and headed back to the master bedroom.

Without any more distractions, Satan turned his attentions back to his computer. He signed in (SatanHe) and typed in his password. he looked back at the list of criminals. There was Mr. Ouji's face right there on the number one spot. This made it much easier on Hercule. Under the picture was the name Vegeta. The name sounded familiar to Hercule. He needed to know more about him. He clicked on the picture, and the FBI's profile on Vegeta appeared. A warning immediatly popped up that said, 'This is the Saiyan from the attacks. He is armed and very dangerous at all times. Call the FBI immediatly with any information.' Hercule Satan ignored the warning. He was certain he could handle it himself. He searched the page for any substantial reward for his capture, but there was none.

He turned his head to the master bedroom. His wife, Marron, was standign in front of a mirror playing with her surgically enhanced breasts. Hercule took a deep breath. He typed in a search, 'Saiyan Prince reward'. There was only one search result. Hercule clicked on it. A giant picture of Vegeta appeared. The picture was a mug shot of his. His face was only visible. There was also a summary of Vegeta's known actions since he first arrived on Earth. At the end of the summmary, in bold letters, was a three million zenni reward. Hercule scrolled down to the end of the page. The same warning that appeared on the FBI's profile appeared on this one too. Below the warning was a phone number for anyone to use if they had information about the whereabouts of the Saiyan Prince. Hercule quickly jotted down the number. He took a puff of cigar, and stared into the cold, empty eyes of the Saiyan Prince Vegeta.

* * *

A/N: Well what did you think?

Sorry Bulma or Vegeta wasn't in the chapter. But one of them will be in the next chapter!

Thanks for all the reviews so far I apprecialte all of them!

REVIEW!


	9. Stirred Hatred

**Vegeta**

A/N: I changed Agent Mapp from Chi Chi to 18. I thought it would fit better for the story.

Also, **the conversations on the tapes will be in bold!**

_Thoughts and flashbacks will be in italics!_

* * *

The same picture Hercule Satan stared at that reflected the dark nature of the Saiyan Prince was pinned up on Bulma's board. Tien stared at the covered walls of Bulma's basement office. It was twisted. The pictures were the photos taken as evidence during the invasion's. Vegeta's handiwork. At the moment, Bulms was one of the tapes of her and Vegeta's conversations in the old dungeon he was imprisioned in. It did not take her long to notice that she was not alone. Tien was totally enthralled by the grotesque pictures he was staring at. It annoyed Bulma to end that he was getting involved. Suddenly the blue-haired beauty smirked. A great idea formed in her devious mind. She pulled the cord of her headphones out of the player. Vegeta's voiced echoed through the basement office. Tien jumped at the sudden loud noise.

"Fuck Bulma!" Tien yelled as he turned to face the other occupant in the room.

Bulma shrugged her shoulders. Did he honestly think that she gave a rat's ass.

"What are you doing sitting there in the dark?" he asked after his heart stopped racing.

"Thinking about Saiyan's," she answered in a nonchalant tone.

"Well people in postion are thinking too," he responded in a huff, "they are thinking about what you are doing to capture the Saiyan Prince."

Bulma chose to ignore his comment. She really hated politics.

"I figured how he choses his victims," she stated in a monotone.

"I just thought he was an unstable lunatic who killed anyone he looks at," he replied.

Bulma just eyed Tien. Of course he would say that. Bulma wasn't sure if he had a brain, or just choses not to use it.

"He kills those he deems unworthy of the life they been given. Weaklings in his eyes are unworthy," she explained.

Tien rolled his eyes. He honestly did not care. His hatred for the blue-haired beauty is all he thought about.

"Or in Yamcha's case revenge. When Vegeta was a prisoner, he would always threaten Yamcha with a slow and painful death. A week after Vegeta escaped, Yamcha conviently went missing. Pieces of Yamcha went to everyone who was involved in the Saiyan Prince's case," Bulma explained.

"It sounds like you are admiring the monster," Tien sneered.

Bulma glared maliciously at him. How dare he accuse her of such a thing!

Tien stood up from the table he was sitting on. He moved closer to the woman he blames the death of his best friend on.

"Listen Bulma, I better see some cooporation on your part. This isn't the Bulma Briefs scene anymore. You're a nobody now. All I have to do is cross a line through your name rather than underneath, and this little gig you have with the FBI will be all gone. Then you will have nothing," he threatened.

Bulma sighed. She missed Choutzou too. The three-eyed man in front of her was not the only one mourning the little guy.

"How many tiems do I have to say I have to say I'm sorry about Choutzou. I miss him too," she spoke in a soft and sympathetic voice.

"Stop talking about him!" Tien yelled, "There is a lot of home grown country pussy that could replace you like that." Tien snapped his fingers as an added jester.

"GET OUT!" Bulma screamed at him.

"Oh did I offend you?" Tien asked in a mocking manner.

Bulma plugged her headphones back in the player. She was done with this asshole.

"I have work to do," she spoke as she placed the headphones on her ears.

Tien gave the blue-haired woman one last malicious glance before walking away.

When Bulma was sure he was gone, she pressed play on the tape. It was her voice that she heard. She was saying goodbye to Vegeta as he sent her out on a lead to follow. Even hearing his voice, stirred the emotions he made her feel. It was like she was back in that dungeon with him. She heard herself promise that she will see him again soon. It was strange, they both kept their promises to one another.

Bulma reached to the table to grab another tape since that was all, but she stopped when she heard footsteps on the tape.

**"She will never be with a monster like you Vegeta," Yamcha stated in a high and mighty manner.**

**"I highly doubt she will ever crawl into your empty pants weakling," Vegeta replied in his usual gruff voice.**

**Yamcha growled. "Just remember that I control your stay in this cell," Yamcha threatened.**

**"When I get out of here, I promise that I will give you a very excruitating end that will have you screaming. And I promise to laugh all the while," Vegeta replied in a dangerous tone.**

**"That's if you ever get out of here. But that won't be happening," Yamcha responded.**

That was the end of the tape.

* * *

A/N: Well what did you think?

What a meanie Tien is. Vegeta did keep his promise to Yamcha, but while he keep his promise to Bulma?

Thanks for all the reviews so far I apprecialte all of them!

REVIEW!


	10. Warning

**Vegeta**

A/N: I changed Agent Mapp from Chi Chi to 18. I thought it would fit better for the story.

Also, **the conversations on the tapes will be in bold!**

_Thoughts and flashbacks will be in italics!_

* * *

Bulma listened to the detective she had been working with for North City. Even from their first conversation, Bulma wanted to punch this guy's lights out. He was such a pervert!

"I do not know why you haven't received the tape. I overnighted it the day after you asked for it," Oolong spoke into the phone.

Bulma rolled her eyes at his attempt to sound flirtatious.

"Well I haven't received it. Do you think you can send me another copy?" she asked as she worked on drawing.

Oolong grinned. He could only imagine the woman Bulma was by the tone of her voice.

"For you, I'll send you another copy, Bulma. Can I call you Bulma?" he asked as he worked on his artwork as well.

"It's Agent Briefs," Bulma responded flatly.

There was no way she'd ever be on a first name basis with this pig!

"I'll send it to you right away, and you can just call me Oolong," Oolong spoke as he finished his artwork.

Hi drawing was of a beautiful, naked woman. She was drawn to perfection with Bulma's name at the top of it.

Bulma cringed at the man's words.

"Bye Agent Oolong," Bulma spoke before hanging up the phone.

She made the finishing touches on her drawing when Krillin walked in.

"Nothing new?" Krillin asked as he noticed the frustrated look on his friend's face.

"Nope, but I'm still waiting on North and East City," she responded.

Bulma's picture was an ugly picture of a pig. It was her impression of Oolong.

* * *

Hercule fiddled with the change in his pocket. For that past few minutes he had been staring at the pay phone in front of him. It was now or never. He grabbed the receiver and put the coins in the slot. Then he grabbed the number from his pocket and dialed. Hercule waited impatiently for the phone to ring.

It rang a few times before a voice answered, "The number you have dialed is not in service. Please check the number and dial again."

Hercule slammed the receiver back into its place. Damnit! Great, the chance of getting all the money was gone. Reluctantly, he turned around, ready to head back to the station. He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the pay phone ring. Before answering the phone, the detective took a quick glance around.

"You called," the same voice Hercule heard answered.

Hercule's eyes widened for a moment. Quickly the surprised look vanished, and his a calm, but serious, look took its place.

"I have information on the whereabouts of the Saiyan Prince," Satan stated.

"Call this lawyer. His number is 1-800-555-2288," the cold voice spoke before the line went dead.

Hercule quickly grabbed some more change and inserted it in the pay phone. The only thought in his mind was the large reward that was calling his name. Then the detective dialed the number for the lawyer he was supposed to contact. It rang once, before an automated voice answered.

"A hair sample must be provided for the advance. Once when the hair sample has been analyzed, the money will be in a bank account, the Chain-Soldiers Fund. The account number is 418275690," the message finished.

Satan hung up the phone after writing the bank number down on his palm. He stared at the crowd around him for a moment with an idea forming in his devious mind.

* * *

Hercule stood at the outside entrance of a wealthy apartment building. There were two buzzers on the wall for the two apartments. One of the apartments was vacant; the other was occupied by Mr. Ouji. Hercule pressed the buzzer for Mr. Ouji's apartment. Vegeta, in his apartment, looked at his monitor. That idiot detective was outside. The Saiyan Prince smirked. He loved playing these little games.

"Detective Satan," Vegeta's voice rang through the intercom.

"I'm here to pick up your partner's belongings," Satan replied using the intercom.

Vegeta continued to smirk. "Come on up."

Hercule entered the Saiyan Prince's current home a moment later. Vegeta was nowhere to be seen.

"Mr. Ouji," Satan called.

Nothing, no response. Hercule took a moment to snoop around. Mr. Ouji's apartment was barren. Only the essentials filled some space. A TV, couch, and some other furniture barely filled the room. There weren't even any plants._ 'Someone should hire an interior decorator,' _Hercule thought. But then Hercule suddenly remembered that this was the Saiyan Prince's home. That changed his thinking.

"Hello," he called once more.

The detective walked into another room. Four suitcases were on the floor.

"Mr. Ouji," Hercule again called out.

Satan looked for anything could have the DNA of the alien monster prince. He really wanted all that money after all. But there was nothing. _'What a weirdo,'_ Hercule thought.

"Detective Satan," a gruff voice called.

Hercule turned to his left. Mr. Ouji was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over. Satan resisted the urge to gulp. The presence of the Saiyan Prince was somewhat intimidating.

"Are those all the belongings that is left of your partner over there?" Hercule asked as he pointed to the four suitcases.

Vegeta nodded his head. His face was unreadable.

"Do you think you help me get them down the stairs?" Satan asked.

Vegeta shrugged his shoulders and pushed his leaning body off the wall.

"So what got you into training prize fighters?" Hercule asked to break the awkwardness.

Mr. Ouji uncrossed his arms. "Always loved fighting. It's like a second nature to me. Must be in my blood. My father had the same passion," he answered with a dangerous smirk on his lips.

"I see," Satan muttered.

Like Hercule honestly cared about this guy. All that he wanted was the handsome reward.

"You know people don't always tell you what they are thinking. They just see to it that you don't advance in life," Mr. Ouji spoke cryptically.

Hercule Satan was taken aback by Vegeta's threat. Was he onto him? No, he couldn't be. The detective had no idea it was both a threat and a hard lesson Vegeta learned a long time ago.

"Let's go, I have a match to get my fighter ready for," Mr. Ouji spoke as he grabbed two of the four suitcases with ease.

Detective Satan grabbed the other two suitcases without as much ease. Hercule was certain of one thing; there was a dangerous side to the Saiyan Prince. Only he did not know how dangerous Vegeta really is.

* * *

A/N: Well what did you think?

Sorry it has taken me soo long to update a story, I've been really busy with all of my classes.

Will Hercule learn before it's too late that he is no match for Vegeta? Will Bulma be able to stop it?

Thanks for all the reviews so far I apprecialte all of them!

REVIEW!


	11. Proof

**Vegeta**

A/N: I changed Agent Mapp from Chi Chi to 18. I thought it would fit better for the story.

Also, **the conversations on the tapes will be in bold!**

_Thoughts and flashbacks will be in italics!_

* * *

Hercule Satan walked through the busy street corner of downtown North City in search for something specific. No one came to this part of town without looking for something. For most people it was a good time that either involved sex or drugs or a mix of both. The detective had a plan to get that hair sample to prove that Mr. Ouji is indeed the monstrous Saiyan Prince Vegeta. He slowly looked at the crowd of people that surrounded him. Satan noticed a particular prostitute working the corner. She had long auburn hair and moss green eyes. She was leaning into the vehicle in front of her trying to earn her next pay day. Hercule Satan moved toward the street woman. Yes, he found her attractive, but this hooker could not compare with his Marron.

Hercule cleared his throat. The prostitute turned her head in Satan's direction and stood up and away from the vehicle. His badge was flashed in her face. She rolled her eyes. It was obvious that she hated cops.

"Sending me to jail?" she asked with disdain.

Hercule put his badge back into his pocket.

"I have a much better idea than sending you to jail," he replied.

The prostitute raised her eyebrows in curiosity. What was this cop planning?

* * *

Hercule finished explaining the plan. The description of Mr. Ouji was made clear to the working girl.

"Remember I need that hair sample with the root in it," Satan reminded her.

She rolled her eyes. She was not a child or an idiot.

"Fine. Just give me the money now and I'll get you that damn lock of hair," she responded.

He pulled out of wad of bills from his pocket. "Half now, and the other half comes when I get my hair sample."

The prostitute rolled her eyes. She grabbed the money and reluctantly agreed to Hercule's terms. Now it was time to do the job.

* * *

Vegeta walked out of the bar with a beer in one of his gloved hands. He had to admit that he did like this human drink called beer from this mudball planet. It was one of the rare things the Saiyan Prince liked about Earth. He took a sip, finishing off the bottle. His acute Saiyan hearing picked up the sound of someone walking towards him. Stealthily and with precision like a predator, he turned around. It was a woman that was following him. She had auburn hair that fell past her shoulders and these mossy green eyes that held a lot of lust. Most men would consider attractive.

"Hey there hottie," she greeted.

Vegeta smirked dangerously. This was going to be fun.

* * *

Vegeta pushed the hooker up against the alley wall. She giggled and moaned in pleasure as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I love a strong man," she whispered seductively in his ear before licking it.

Vegeta grabbed her wrists and held them up against the wall as he trailed kisses along her thin collarbone. She let out a louder moan than before. Swiftly, she pulled her wrists out of his loose grasp and ran her bony fingers through his thick hair. Vegeta closed his eyes as he grabbed her breasts. Suddenly a flash of blue appeared in his head. He quickly opened his eyes. The prostitute took the moment to grab the hair sample she was paid to collect. The Saiyan Prince didn't even feel his hair being ripped out. She decided to keep it in her hand until she could put it in the evidence bag Hercule had given her. Finally she noticed her company was unresponsive. What was going on with him? She unwrap her legs from his waist and stood up before looking him in his face.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Vegeta said nothing as he looked at the woman in front of him. He knew she was a whore. He could smell it on her. It reminded him of his days back on Frieza's ship. And that was something he was never going back to. He walked away and ignored her calls begging him to come back.

* * *

Hercule took his time to meet up with the prostitute he hired.

"Did you get it?" he asked when he spotted her auburn hair.

The hooker handed Satan the evidence bag with the hair sample inside. He grabbed it and put it safely in his inside jacket pocket.

"I have never been refused before," she stated with a pout.

Hercule looked at her moss green eyes for a moment. Maybe he could make her feel better.

* * *

Zarbon and Dodoria waited for the test to be complete. The woman they hired to run the test typed on her laptop. Finally it beeped, signaling the test was done. She turned her body and the laptop to face her boss.

"The hair samples match Mr. Zarbon," the lab woman stated.

Zarbon smiled evilly. "Got ya," he spoke out loud.

On an island one hundred miles away from West City, the phone rang. A man quickly answered.

"Hello the mysterious man greeted.

"Mercenary Tao," Zarbon's voice was the other voice on the phone.

"Ah Zarbon, how can I help you?" Mercenary Tao asked.

"Well the day that you thought will never come finally has," Zarbon answered.

Tao smiled wickedly.

"Really," he responded, "So you want me to come see you right away then?"

"No. I need you and your brother and maybe a couple others to pick up my prize for me," Zarbon replied.

"Just tell me where to go," Tao spoke.

* * *

A/N: Well what did you think?

Sorry it has taken me soo long to update a story, I've been really busy with all of my classes.

Is Hercule playing too dangerous of a game? Will Vegeta be a match against Zarbon, Dodoria and their men? Will Bulma be caught in the crossfire?

Thanks for all the reviews so far I apprecialte all of them!

REVIEW!


	12. Fight Night

**Vegeta**

**the conversations on the tapes will be in bold!**

_Thoughts and flashbacks will be in italics!_

* * *

Hercule Satan threw away the rest of his sandwich he had been nibbling on and exited his favorite deli. Starting a walk, he quickly changed his pace to a run and entered the bank where he will soon recieve his award for finding the Saiyan Prince. _'Finally,'_ he thought as he saw the professional looking man with the case full of the money.

"The full balance will be payable after the Saiyan Prince is captured alive," the gentleman stated, "but we have professionals to take care of that. So all you need to do is point him out."

Hercule looked at the money that is now his. His eyes then darted to the gentleman.

"I am a proffesional. I prefer to stay involved and make sure things run smoothly," Detective Satan responded.

Hercule's face and tone shown to be non-negotiable. He was going to make sure things go according to plan.

* * *

It is the night of the fight. Tony Benito was in the ring defending his well earned title. It was an exciting match to witness. Hercule Satan and his wife, Marron, had front row seats to the spectacle. Satan held his wife's hand as she squirmed in excitement for the intense match. Since they were up front, they could see everything occuring in the ring. Vegeta was ringside, watching and coaching his fighter. Every now and then, Hercule glanced at the Saiyan Prince. He was the most feared man on the planet. As Vegeta looked in the ring to coach Tony, he felt a pair of eyes on him. He turned to Satan's direction. Hercule quickly glanced away to the match that captured every one's attention and squeezed his wife's hand. She didn't notice since she was too focused on the intense match in the ring. Then Hercule glanced back at the empty eyes of the flame-haired male. Vegeta gave the detective his classic, arrogant smirk. Hercule smiled back and nodded his head. That dangerous smirk Vegeta's made Hercule's blood run cold. Both Vegeta's eyes and Hercule's quickly darted back to the ring as the audience errupted in applause. Winning by knockout, Tony Benito retained his belt.

Vegeta glanced around the room where people were celebrating Tony Benito's win. The Saiyan Prince didn't see the point in celebrating. Both fighters were considerably weak. On his home planet, they did not celebrate victories like this. His obsidian eyes noticed the long lavender hair with blue highlights and that identified Marron Satan. The Saiyan Prince then noticed Hercule Satan standing beside the woman. The detective was an idiot, but a sort of amusment for the time being for the Saiyan monarch. Vegeta walked toward the couple. Who knows, maybe the night could be interesting.

"Enjoy the fight detective?" Vegeta asked as he stopped in front of the odd couple.

Hercule smiled and nodded his head while Marron smiled and checked out the strong and handsome man in front of her. Vegeta felt like smirking. He did have that way with women. And he was certain, this woman in front of him is easy.

Hercule did not like the way Mr. Ouji and his wife were looking at each other.

"My wife Marron, this is Mr. Ouji," Hercule introduced.

Marron held her hand out, and Vegeta kissed it. Marron's smile grew larger at the gester.

"You are the one that trained Tony Benito right?" Marron asked.

"I am," Vegeta answered in his deep, gruff voice.

Marron smiled flirtatiously. This man is one she was most attracted to.

"Well after tonight, you definatly trained him well," she complimented.

"Thank you," Vegeta thanked with a mischevious and devious smirk that had an underlying tone.

Hercule cleared his throat. He had enough of his wife's flirting. And now was his chance to find out a little more about Mr. Ouji.

"Have you lived in North City all your life?" Hercule asked.

Vegeta's eyes moved from Mrs. Satan to Mr. Satan.

"No, I've traveled all over," the Saiyan Prince answered truthfully.

"Is there a Mrs. Ouji?" Marron asked with curiosity.

"No," he responded as he looked at her.

"Oh that's too bad," she whispered with a bit of happiness.

It was silent for a moment. Marron seemed to be thinking. Vegeta stood there with his arms crossed. Hercule was studying the Saiyan Prince. Suddenly, Marron's eyes widened ans she grinned widely.

"I am taking a poetry class and I have this romantic poem that I would love to get your thoughts on Mr. Ouji," she stated as she pulled the poem out from her purse.

It was her favorite poem and she always kept it on her. Slowly and articually as best she could, she began to recite the poem. Vegeta just stared at her with a blank expression. She wanted his opinion on poetry...

"Hercule doesn't like poetry, but in this poem a man falls in love with a woman at first sight. Tell me Mr. Ouji, do you believe a man could be so obsessed with a woman from just one meeting?" she asked with dreamy eyes.

A sudden thought struck the Saiyan Prince. It was more like a memory to him. A smirk formed on his lips.

"Could he feel hunger for her daily and find his fill in the very sight of her?" Vegeta responded.

Marron sighed in contempt. No one has said anything like that to her before. It was so romantic.

"And would she see through the mask of his and ache for him as much?" Vegeta continued as he thought about those set of azure orbs that unwillingly haunted him.

"That was beautiful," Marron spoke in awe.

Vegeta smirked. He was good, and he knew it. Hercule rolled his eyes.

"Is there someone that ever made you feel that way?" Marron asked as she felt the need to know the answer.

The Saiyan Prince thought for a moment. The same eyes flashed through his mind once more.

"Once," he answered.

Hercule silently listened to the conversation. His curiosity was peaked.

"Who was she?" Marron asked, jealous of this mysterious woman.

"She is someone I hope to meet again one day and finish what has been started," the flame-haired male answered.

At that moment, Tony Benito walked up to the trio. He moved to Vegeta's side and whispered something in the Saiyan's ear. The flame-haired male nodded his head at his fighter. Then he glanced back at the couple he had been conversing with.

"Well it's been a pleasure," Vegeta spoke before walking away with Tony at his side.

Hercule noticed his wife's eyes linger on Vegeta's retreating figure. Instantly, Satan rolled his eyes. _'Women,'_ he thought.

* * *

A/N: Well what did you think?

Sorry if Vegeta is a little OOC. I wanted to mix his character with Hannibal Lecter in this chapter.

Who is this woman that has Vegeta entranced and planning to meet again one day? Will Hercule be able to capture the powerful and dangerous Saiyan Prince? Or will Vegeta put a stop to it?

Thanks for all the reviews so far I apprecialte all of them!

REVIEW!


	13. Caught

**Vegeta**

**the conversations on the tapes will be in bold!**

_Thoughts and flashbacks will be in italics!_

* * *

Bulma Briefs booted her home computer up. The blue-haired woman could hear hear roomate down the hall, talking on the phone. Bulma rolled her eyes and smiled. She had successfully avoided Tien all day today. After their last discussion, Bulma wanted to avoid that man as much as possible. She then looged on the website that listed the ten most wanted criminals the FBI was searching for. Vegeta's words written in that letter were still bothering the blue-eyed female. Was he getting on this secure site somehow? Well there was only one way to find out. She clicked on the link that allowed her to view all the visitors on the web page. Bulma noticed one name that was not affiliated with the FBI at all. Could it be him

"Is that you Vegeta?" Bulma whispered aloud.

Bulma Briefs was certain she was going to find out.

* * *

Hercule Satan walked out of his small home. He could Marron's voice yelling him goodbye and to have a nice day. But his eyes were focused on the two men standing in his front lawn. Curiosity got the better of the dectective, and he walked over to them.

"I am Mercenary Tao, and this is my brother Crane," the familiar male spoke.

* * *

Bulma looked at the security footage from North City she had finally recieved. With haste, Bulma put the tape in the player and pressed play. Her cerulean eyes noticed a figure walk swiftly towards the main counter of the store. She sat up in her chair and waited so she could see his face. It was Vegeta! He was buying the shampoo. Bulma dropped her coffee mug and it shattered, spilling the warm liquid. The only thing on her mind was the Saiyan Prince has been residing in North City. She ran to her phone and hastily began to dial the phone number she had memorized.

* * *

Oolong was eating his favorite bowl of rice when the phone began to ring. His friend and coworker answered it for the pig who was stuffing his face.

"Hello, North City police department," the policeman greeted.

"This is Bulma Briefs of the FBI. I need to speak with Hercule Satan right away," Bulma ordered.

The policeman covered the speaker of the phone as he looked at his boss.

"Hercule, phone," he whispered.

Hercule was heading to the door.

"Who is it?" he asked as he grabbed his coat and put it on.

"FBI," the policeman answered.

Satan shook his head and grabbed the phone from the detective and put the reciever to his ear.

"Satan," Hercule spoke as he lit a cigar.

"Hello detective, I'm Bulma Briefs, I'm with the FBI," Bulma introduced herself.

Hercule took a wiff of his cigar before taking it out of his mouth.

"Look I was heading ouy. I got dinner reservations with my wife," Satan responded.

"Well this won't take long," Bulma spoke.

Hercule rolled his eyes and sighed. Why did he have a feeling he was going to regret not hanging up the phone?

"Is Detective Oolong there, I would like to thank him for sending me the security footage I asked for," she began.

Quickly, Hercule glanced at Oolong. The pig was still stuffing his face.

"Sorry, but no, hes not here," Satan answered.

"Well that's alright. I should be telling you this anyway. I've been looking for the Saiyan Prince Vegeta, and he was last seen on that tape," Bulma explained.

"Vegeta?" Hercule repeated with mock confusion.

"Yes, Prince Vegeta from the invasion years ago," she added.

"I never knew his name or what he looked like," he lied.

"Currently he is in North City. He's an extremely dangerous man," Bulma explained.

"Please, I must go. I', already late," Hercule spoke as he glanced at his watch.

"Wait a second," Bulma ordered.

"Look I've never really heard of the guy," Satan cut right down to the chase.

"Are you sure about that? Becuase you have been accessing the private FBI files of the Saiyan Prince on your computer," she stated.

Hercule froze for the briefest of moments.

"Around here, everyone uses each other's computers. It must have been one of the other detectives," Satan continued to lie.

"I might have believed that if I didn't check to seee that it was your home computer that accessed the files," Bulma responded.

Hercule silently cursed himself. Damn, she was pretty good.

"You think you can catch him yourself for the reward, don't you. Trust me, I know the Saiyan Prince personally, and he will kill you if you try," Bulma warned.

Hercule hung up the phone and discarded his cigar. Then he grabbed his keys and walked out of the station.

* * *

The Ouji Fighting Dojo stood across the street. Mercenary Tao and his brother waited. Hercule walked up to the fighting dojo. He stopped and pulled out his phone before dialing a number. On the other side of the street, Tao's answered his phone.

"I need him out of North City quickly," Hercule Satan stated.

"Just follow the plan and you will get your wish," Tao replied.

The janitor cleaned the halls of the dojo. It was late and almost everyone was gone. In one of the rings, there were a couple of fighters with Vegeta watching and commenting on their fight.

"Never let your guard down!" Vegeta yelled.

The two fighters listened to his advice. Vegeta was the best. Hercule watched from the shadows trying to remain unnoticed. Suddenly, his phone began to ring. Everyone turned to his direction. The detective answered his phone with a small blush on his cheeks.

"Detective Hercule Satan," Vegeta greeted in his usual deep voice.

Hercule waved at the flame-haired male.

"Hello," Satan whispered into his phone.

"I got your damn cell phone number. Now don't be an idiot," Bulma began before once again being hung up by the North City policeman.

Satan turned back to Vegeta and gave a weak smile.

"My bad," Satan stated with a laugh.

Vegeta stared at Hercule for a brief moment before turning back to the fighters in the ring.

"Alright you weaklings, hit the showers and go!" he ordered.

The fighters nodded their heads and followed the orders Vegeta had given them with great haste. None of them wanted to get on their trainer's bad side. This left Hercule alone with the Saiyan Prince.

"You have a skill for fighting Mr. Ouji. Would you like to grab a beer?" Hercule asked.

Vegeta smirked evilly like he was up to no good.

"Why not. Let me grab my jacket," Vegeta replied.

Hercule nodded his head and pulled out his phone. When Vegeta's back was turned, Hercule dialed Mercenary Tao's number.

"Hey Marron, it's me Hercule," Satan spoke into the phone.

"Yes," Tao responded.

Vegeta's sensitive hearing picked up the conversation. The smirk on the Saiyan's face widened with malice.

"I'm going with Mr. Ouji to grab a beer. I'll be home in a little bit," Hercule lied.

"Alright, I'm waiting at the entrance," Tao spoke.

"Yes love you too, bye," Hercule hung up the phone.

Vegeta crossed his arms and eyed the detective in front of him.

"Just telling my wife," Hercule stated as he put his phone back into his pocket. Vegeta's empty expression formed into his usual scowl. Suddenly Vegeta grabbed Hercule's arm and put the idiot into a painful lock. Hercule screamed in pain. The Saiyan punched the weakling in the face to silence him.

"If you give me the information I seek, your end will be less agonizing," Vegeta stated as he broke one of Hercule's fingers.

Tears were running down Satan's cheek as he bit back a scream.

"Continue to lie to me, and I shall kill your wife too," the Saiyan added.

Hercule's eyes widened as he froze. That monster wouldn't.

"Did you sell me out to Zarbon?" Vegeta asked as he grabbed an other one of Hercule's fingers.

"Yes," Satan answered.

The Saiyan Prince did not snap the finger.

"Does he have people outside waiting for me?" Vegeta continued.

"No," Hercule answered with a lie.

Once again, Vegeta snapped another one of Hercule's fingers.

"I told you not to lie to me," Vegeta threatened in a dangerous tone.

"Yes," Hercule answered in a strained voice.

"Now have you told anyone else about me, including Marron?" the Saiyan asked as he grabbed another finger.

"No," Hercule whispered.

"Very well," Vegeta replied with a smirk.

Vegeta took a deep breath before cracking his neck and knuckels. The blood lust was running high in the Saiyan's veins. He heard Satan's cell phone go off.

"I'll take this for you," Vegeta spoke before answering the phone.

Hercule hoped and prayed that it was not Marron who was calling him.

"Hello," the Saiyan answered.

"Look moron, I'm trying to save your pathetic, worthless life," Bulma yelled through the phone.

A very dangerous smirk graced Vegeta's handsome features as he recognized the voice.

"Special Agent Bulma Briefs, it's been a long time, hasn't it," the Saiyan Prince greeted.

Bulma's eyes widened. It was definatly Vegeta's voice. To this day, there is not a thing that Bulma has not forgotten about the Saiyan.

"Prince Vegeta," she whispered.

"It's been a long time. I know that you got my note. Like the shampoo?" Vegeta stated.

"Is he dead?" Bulma asked.

"Well woman, as much as I would love to catch up, I have some business to take care of. See you soon," Vegeta spoke before hanging up.

The Saiyan Prince then turned to the quivering detective. Hercule's eyes and scent were full of fear.

"An old friend," Vegeta stated with a smirk.

The Saiyan crumpled the phone into little bits in his hand. Hercule whimpered in sheer horror. He knew he was about to die, but how painful was his death going to be?

"If I were still a planet purger, I would blast you with a simple ki blast that would leave no trace of your existance," Vegeta stated.

Hercule gulped as Vegeta smirk. There was this dnagerous and evil glint in the Saiyan's onyx orbs. A ki ball began to form in his palm.

"Now I'll just kill you with one blast that will leave you disfigured," Vegeta added before he released the ki in his hand.

Hercule fell to the floor dead. Vegeta walked out of the dojo for the final time. He stopped at a traffic camera and smirked into the camera. It felt good to kill again. With his Saiyan senses, he heard the janitor scream. Looks like someone found the body.

The Crane martial artist noticed the Saiyan Prince walking away.

"Stop!" the Crane yelled.

With great speed, the Crane ran to catch up to the Saiyan. Vegeta stopped and turned around. Crane took a fighting stance he was most known for. The flame-haired male felt like laughing. When will the pathetic humans learn that they are no match for him? The Saiyan with inhuman speed sent a ki blast that shot right through the Crane's stomach.

"Tao," Crane whispered as he gave his final breath.

Vegeta took to the skies and flew off. He had a promise to an old friend to keep.

Mercenary Tao saw his brother lying on the ground. He ran over to his only family. Tao stepped into a pool of his brother's crimsom blood. He almost gagged at the sight of the gaping hole that was once his brother's stomach. Mercenary Tao wanted revenge against the Saiyan Prince for the grisly murder of his brother.

* * *

Bulma sat on top of her desk in her office. Earlier she had gotten the news that they had found Hercule Satan's body. Bulma knew that Vegeta was responsible for the detective's death, but she couldn't help but blame Hercule's own stupidity. He should have known better than to go after the Saiyan Prince. The blue-haired beauty noticed an e-mail pop up on her computer screen. It was from the police station Hercule worked at. She opened the e-mail and noticed it was a video file. The video was the traffic camera from the street right outside the dojo. Bulma watched as Vgeta walk into the camera's focus, then looking up at the camera and smirking. Some how, Bulma Briefs felt that smirk of his was meant for her.

* * *

Zarbon also got the same footage.

"Dodoria," Zarbon called.

Dodoria moved so he was standing next to Zarbon's bed.

"Take a look," Zarbon ordered.

Dodoria looked at the smirk of the Saiyan Prince. He rolled his eyes. Dodoria always remembered Vegeta smirking.

"Do you think that smirk of his is for the blood on his hands, or something else?" Zarbon asked.

* * *

A/N: Well what did you think?

Well I know some of you will be happy about Hercule's death.

What is going to happen now? Will Vegeta go after Bulma, and is Bulma safe from him? Will Zarbon finally catch Vegeta? Or will Vegeta finally finish him off?

Thanks for all the reviews so far I apprecialte all of them!

REVIEW!


End file.
